Religions
Celestial Pantheon Deities based on the stars and constellations of the night sky over Elmfax, there are two subsets of beings within this pantheon; Astral Deities and Genesis Deities. Astral deities reign over the regions of the sky and are believed to gift rain in times of need, but also take that life giving rain away if they feel punishment is necessary. There are many varied Astral deities and all do not serve the same purpose, as there are many features of the sky that one deity presides over. Astral deities are believed to be tasked with maintaining order within the populaces below. Astral beings also do not have the power to create physical forms but they have been known to possess humans as aspects or during rituals. Genesis Deities are believed to be tasked with creating life and taking it when necessary. However, this does not mean all Genesis beings are benevolent, quite the contrary in fact and it is because of this many Celestial followers spurn the Genesis beings as malevolent and abusive of their power. Genesis being have the ability to create physical forms and more often than not choose dragons as a way to present their sheer power. Astral Deities: * Avras: Lord of Lightning. Known to fight with his brother Torden when Uisko weeps across the land. Deity of Alarm. * Erithier: Lord of snow. Most active during the months of Moon’s Folly, Frostbirth, and Sun’s Ire. Deity of Aversion. * Graul: '''Lord of war and order. Graul is usually regarded as the embodiment of the Astral Deities and considered their leader in guiding the other Astrals on how to maintain order within the human populace. Deity of Fear. * '''Jaisuus: Lord of the Sea. Although most seamen are Brine Pantheon followers, there are still some who believe in the old water traditions of Jaisuus. Deity of Frustration. * Kybur: ''' Lord of work, production, and trade. The patron deity of craftsman and some fair number of smithy workers. Deity of Perfection and Pride. * '''Luniil: Lord of travel. Many wayfaring gypsies worship Luniil as their protector as well as most couriers and messengers because Luniil is believed to be the messenger between the Astral Genesis Deities. Deity of Indifference. * Thlisl: Lord of rain. Most active during the months of Sky’s Awakening, Cloudfall, and Seedbloom. Deity of Relief. * Tirvuli: Lord of the hunt and nature. Deity of Gratitude. * Torden: Lord of Thunder. Known to fight with his brother Avras when Uisko weeps and creates storms. Deity of Surprise. * Skuyyt: Lord of the clouds, considered to be a lazy god as sometimes he slips and hence there are cloudless days. Deity of Embarrassment. * Uisko: Lord of Storms. A forlorn god who weeps for all the hopes lost in humanity, fear, sorrow, frustration, Deity of Sorrow. * Valtameri: Lord festivals & parties. The patron deity of every bar, tavern, Inn, and drunkard in Elmfax. Deity of Hope. * Vuori: Lord of love and fertility. Deity of Attraction. Genesis Deities: * Aamun: Lord of Dawn. Known to fight the lord of Dusk, Hallus. Deity of greed. * Dukhril: Lord of darkness. Hallus is his servant. Considered the most malevolent Genesis deity, however he was also struck down during the Stahlfaust Crisis and now sits nearly powerless, leaving Hallus to quarrel with Aamun alone. Deity of hate. * Hallus: Lord of Dusk. Also known as the lord of Twilight for his affiliation with vampires. Often portrayed fighting the Lord of Dawn, Aamun, in glorious battle. Deity of cruelty. * Kyrsk: Lord of the sun. Most active during the month of Sun’s Ire. One of the benevolent Genesis Deities. Deity of love. * Munvunt: Lord of the moon. Considered a malicious Gensis deity, as many werewolfs worship him as their patron in hopes that he will bless them with a full moon. Deity of jealousy. * Obskuruc: Lord of the void between the stars in the sky. One would think Obskuruc works in league with Dukhril and Hallus been in actuality Obskuruc is quite neutral, and self-centered for that matter, pursuing his own mysterious ends. Deity of manipulation. * Stahlfaust: Lord of light. Aamun is his servant. One of the benevolent Genesis Deities, however he sacrificed his ability to generate physical forms during the Stahlfaust Crisis, and such Aamun is left to deal with Hallus alone. Deity of anger. Genesis Sects: These are religious cults that tend to follow a Genesis Deity of the Celestial Pantheon monotheistically; they are often deluded by the Deity's goal of creating life anew in his image. (which in fact is their divine manifesto, although the fact there is more than Genesis Deity tends to confabulate this and hinder the individual deities from taking power over one another.) One of the better known Cults is the Silent Star, who commune with their Genesis Deity - Obskuruc, through the bones and heart of his previous dragon body on the plane of Runebrire. This is in fact the same way the Brink Knights communicate with Stahlfaust, despite Stahlfaust being one of the few benevolent Genesis Deities, he still wielded great power at one point before the Stahlfaust Crisis - meaning one could technically call the Brink Knights a Genesis Sect, even though they do not regard his word as law, and he has not been known to ever command a mortal or bind one to his will. Stellar Following This forbidden cult, once part of the Genesis Deity worship, but banned by the pantheon due to a threat from the Riffen government in what is now Lathael, is mostly only worshipped by the mysterious Silent Star assassins, and is therefore the smallest sub-section of the Celestial Pantheon. Also the only monotheistic branch of the Celestial Pantheon as they deny any other deity besides their own. Obskuruc - Genesis Deity of the Stellar Following, and patron of many dark arts including assassination, espionage, and theft. Regarded as a god-king by Silent Star assassins, and is said to give some power or control over the minds of men to the Violet King. The crystals in their lair are used for communing with him. Back to Religions & Pantheons